1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving technology, in particular, to a driving apparatus and a method for driving a display panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a driving apparatus may include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) for converting a digital signal into an analog driving signal, and an output buffer (e.g. an operational amplifier) for enhancing a driving ability of the driving signal. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an output stage of a driving apparatus. The output stage of the driving apparatus includes an output buffer 110 and a switch 120. The output buffer 110 may be is an operational amplifier, which may receive an input voltage VI and provide an output voltage VO to a load 130 through the switch 120. The load 130 may be an image output device or an audio output device, which may be illustrated as a capacitor in FIG. 1.
Specifically, the switch 120 is controlled by a control signal TP, so as to determine whether the output voltage VO is transmitted to the load 130 for driving. Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of signals of the driving apparatus in FIG. 1. When the DAC executes a digital-to-analog conversion to convert an input code into the input voltage VI, the control signal TP may be enabled to a high voltage level (i.e. an enabling period P1) to turn off the switch 120, so as to disconnect the output buffer 110 and the load 130, which may avoid error signals to be transmitted to the load 130.
In addition, during the switch 120 being turned off (i.e. during the enabling period P1 of the control signal TP), the output buffer 110 may further increase a static current by a high driving ratio signal HDR, in order to make the output voltage VO to reach a target voltage for driving the load 130. Generally, an enabling period P2 of the high driving ratio signal HDR may be the same as the enable period P1 of the control signal TP. However, although the static current provided by the high driving ratio signal HDR may enhance the driving ability of the output buffer 110, more power may be consumed, which may be worse for large-scale image outputting devices.